dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Golgy Phurtiver
"A useful burglar and very light on her feet, Golgy's biggest problem is that she is convinced she is a spider. She tends to move sideways and skuttle next to walls, but as long as you don't mind having a partner who eats insects she's a fine addition to any criminal effort." Overview Golgy does not use any weapons - her weapon equipment slot is replaced by a second device slot. She is fast, not only when it comes to running, but also when it comes to hitting the enemy. As a result her DPS is quite a bit higher than her attack power would suggest. She is fragile though, so care should be taken that she doesn't get chewed up by enemies. Her two device slots give her great versatility through the skill items she can equip. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.1.0 Weapon: None Armor Device Device Hero ID: H0012 Strategy Golgy seemingly has it all - high speed, high damage, increased dust gains, and the ability to Operate. There are few heroes that will give as much meaningful utility - having two devices makes her very flexible and helps her more than most other heroes. Pickpocket is universally useful in any role, as dust is possibly the most valuable resource on higher floors and more of it is always welcome. Though good at most roles, scout is arguably the one she is most suited. Nyctophilia specifically makes scouting attractive with its speed boost and additional dust drop rate. Repair is always welcome on a mobile character. She is also a good operator - being able to equip two devices makes it much easier to boost her mediocre wit, and Repair and Crawler make an excellent combo as well. In addition, Golgy has a powerful room-wide stun in Webslinger, slowing monsters to the absolute minimum speed to keep them away from heroes and modules and synergizing very well with Pickpocket. And if that wasn't enough, her DPS is among the highest in the game even though she can't equip a weapon! It is also easy to boost with attack cooldown-lowering items in particular such as A... thing and an Antigrav Trinket, and the infamous and powerful Aftershave is even better on her than most other heroes since she can more easily offset the penalties it gives. Golgy is one of the most flexible utility characters in the game and can fit easily into almost any role desired given the right gear. Despite her flexibility and power, Golgy's ever-present Achilles heel is her disturbingly low HP. It is very difficult to do anything meaningful when immediate death is such a present issue, other tougher heroes like Deena and Kreyang might fill her niche in a much safer capacity. Webslinger helps, but it is often not enough. Thankfully, even though she has two device slots she can still equip armor. She is unable to equip a weapon, but her massive DPS tends to make this a non-issue. And though she is able to operate, other heroes are often preferred in the absence of wit-boosting gear due to her low wit. Golgy tends to be one of the more useful all-rounder heroes due to her skills and two devices, but her fragility will be a constant hassle to deal with. Story Events Golgy is involved in the following events: * Bug vs. Bugeater Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"You wave a newspaper at me, it's the last thing you'll ever see."'' *''"I hunt like a spider, cause I have eight legs. But four are invisible."'' *''"Ants, flies, maggots, cockroaches... This place is a five-star buffet!"'' When opening a door: * “Don’t want Dust or loot. Just bugs.” * “Door’s opening. I get all the crunchy bits!” * “I can hear ‘em clacking in there… Lunch time!" When repairing a module: * “Hey, every once in a while you need to restring the web." *''"If you’re gonna trap the flies, you gotta prep the web."'' When low health: * “So what? Still got seven other legs.” When carrying the crystal: * "I bet the bugs'll be coming out of the walls for this..." *''"Best bug bait I ever heard of. This is gonna be great!"'' Category:Hero Category:Prisoner